


Babydoll

by Woon



Series: A collection of Jerome Valeska stories [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Masturbation, Jerome is creepy as hell, Kidnapped Reader, Possible Daddy Kink, implied non-con/rape in the future, mild violence/knock to the head, this is not a happily ever after story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jerome kidnaps the reader to "protect" her. The story focuses on the readers fears.





	Babydoll

      Pain. Your first thought as you woke up. Wait, you think to yourself why was I sleeping. You had been walking home and something happened. Pain, something had struck you from behind, not something, someone. A stranger’s face smiling, “Oops, didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” Then the world faded from sight as you felt a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
Red. The man’s hair, the man who hit your head. Why did he hit me, you wondered as you ignored the pain. You try to sit up but can’t something is restraining you. Strapped down on a bed in a dark room.

  
     Panic. You feel it setting in. Why is he keeping you here? Fighting against the restraints. Someone runs a hand through your hair. Is it meant to be comforting? “Hey, dollface. I need you to be good.” Hands unbuckling the straps, hesitation.”Will you do that for daddy?” You nod your head. “It’s just, that I see you’re scared and I get that, but I need to get you to a safer place. Be good for daddy.” That gentle kiss on the forehead.

  
    Quiet. You had fallen asleep, again. The quiet drone of machinery as you woke up. Fingers running through your hair. “Almost there babydoll, go back to sleep. Daddy’s keeping you safe.” Better to listen to your captor. You aren’t in a position to do much else.

  
    Home? “Welcome home, dollface.” This isn’t where you live, he frowns when you say that. You didn’t mean to say it out loud. Not good to antagonize the crazy man who kidnapped you. A sympathetic smile, “You’ll feel better after we get you cleaned up and fed.”

  
    Tears. Shaking and scared, naked in front of a strange man. Your arms wrapped around your legs, knees to your chin as he gently washes your back. A gentle kiss to the back of your neck, meant to comfort you. It doesn’t help ease your discomfort. It doesn’t allay your fears. It makes you cry even more. “Daddy’s going to keep you safe.”

  
    Soft. He dries you off with the softest towel you’ve ever felt. Tears have stopped for the moment. You ask to dry yourself and he frowns for a moment before pulling away, letting you dry those intimate places. He watches licking his lower lip. The desire in his eyes frightening. “I got you something pretty to wear, babydoll.” Towel now wrapped about you, he takes hold of your hand, giggling in excitement . The sound of those giggles like needle pricks along your skin.

  
    Lace. It’s one of those babydoll nightgowns. Frilly lace and white as snow. “Put it on for daddy.” When you hesitate he frowns briefly, “You don’t like it.” Something in his tone that wasn’t there before menace. You force a smile and pick up the nightie, there is a pair of matching panties to go with it. Once they’re on you his smile returns. “Time for bed, babydoll.” He reaches a hand toward you and you will yourself not to pull away. Not to flinch at his touch.

  
    Hungry. Your stomach growls. “I’m hungry,” the words falling from your lips softly. “Daddy.” You add the last word, because he hasn’t given you a name to call him. The look of joy on his face at hearing you call him that. You almost forget you are his captive. He slapped his forehead. “Silly me, I can’t send my babydoll to bed hungry.” He grabs a take-out bag off the dresser and plops down on the bed. Your stomach yells once more. “Grab those milkshakes, dollface.”

  
    Chicken. He held out the sandwiches letting you pick. You took the one with the chicken sticker. “Thank you,” the whisper again. You take your time eating, he tries to make you laugh and smile by telling you jokes, but some are so morbid, you want to cry instead. “Not your kind of humor, huh?” You apologize softly, afraid he may get angry. “Don’t sweat it, babydoll. Daddy will find away to make you smile.” He made a ridiculous face and you nearly choked on your milkshake. And for a brief moment you nearly forgot that this was wrong.

  
    Bed. You finished your meal. He watches you as you brushed your teeth, says it’s because he wants to make sure you wash them properly, but he is going through the cabinets and removing certain things, sharp things. You pretend not to notice. “Daddy just wants you to be safe.” He knows you are pretending. You climb under the covers. Afraid to move, he’s in the bathroom you can see him brushing his teeth. He put his brush in the holder next to yours. You realized he plans to sleep here with you. The better to keep you safe.

  
   Embrace. He slid into the bed after shedding all his clothes, he kept his shorts on, when he saw your fleeting look of panic. “Not ready for that, huh.” That slight sense of disappointment in his voice. You wanted to believe this wasn’t happening. Why me, you think to yourself. As his arms encircle you and he pulls you into him. “Because I wanted you,” You spoke out loud without realizing it. “I saw you walking and I thought they need me to protect them.” He runs his fingers through your hair. “Sorry I hit you so hard.” A kiss on the bump he gave you.

  
    Kiss. He asks for a goodnight kiss. You aren’t sure if you screamed no in your head or out loud. “I don’t know your name.” Throat dry, the milkshake definitely wasn’t enough, for your thirst. You turn over slowly, afraid. Jerome, he tells you, the huskiness in his voice. Trembling as he runs a finger along your jawline. “Don’t be scared, daddy will protect his babydoll.” The graze of his lips against yours. That shiver he takes for pleasure, as he kisses you softly. Hand behind your head as he deepens the kiss, you give in and kiss back, that fear ever present in the back of your mind. Don’t make him angry.

  
    Want. He tells you softly he wants to touch you in other places. Jerome even says “Please.” He pauses as he sees a tear sliding along your nose, as you lie there facing him. “Too soon?” He wipes the tear away. Jerome promises to be patient but the tone in his voice suggests he is not a patient person. “You’re thinking out loud again, dollface. I will be patient with you.” Caresses along your neck as you try to control your breathing. Afraid to think, for fear you are speaking out loud again.

  
    Sleep. Jerome lets you roll back the other way reluctantly. Sleep doesn’t come right away, not surprising really. You’ve been knocked on the head, kidnapped, been naked in front of a stranger, kissed by that stranger. No sleep won’t be an easy thing to grasp.”Am I the first?” He asks and you know what he is asking. “No. I’m engaged, Jerome.” A brief frown. “I didn’t think I was, but your engagement is ended, you belong to me, with me. You understand…” He paused, “(y/n). I understand, daddy.” Jerome rubs his face into your hair. “Good.”

  
    Groans. He said he had to take care of something. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. Testing you, to see what you’d do out of his sight. The sounds from the bathroom make you blush. He isn’t quiet. Groaning your name towards the end of what you assume is self abuse with the sounds he makes.You hear the sink before the door opens and he makes his way back to bed. “Will you help me next time, (y/n)?” He chuckles at your silence. His hands briefly run up your legs before he holds you close again. “Daddy loves his babydoll.” Tears stream down your face as he snuggles into your back.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I have put up here. Not sure why I went with this one first. I was in a dark mood when I wrote it. This was a one shot and won't have anymore parts to it. But let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
